


美男魚 -榮勳

by g1000myz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1000myz/pseuds/g1000myz
Summary: 人魚和人類的愛情故事已完結
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01  
夜幕低垂，平靜的海面跟夜空一樣黑沈沈的。細小的海浪形成一道道圓滑的漣漪，海面上一閃一閃，映射了滿天繁星。這本是一個迷人的夜，聽首歌，喝杯酒是最適合不過的。但對於李知勳來說，他不能夠好好享受這一晚。  
-  
坐在巨石懸崖的他，正晃着腳ㄚ，思考着他沈悶的人生。  
-  
知勳喜歡作曲，這是他從小培養出的興趣，他甚至希望將作曲變成他的職業。但是在木浦這個小小漁村裏，又怎會承得起他遠大的夢想？  
-  
知勳的媽媽是開海鮮餐廳的，她當然希望知勳能夠在餐廳幫忙，還有在未來為餐廳掌挓。作曲什麼的，簡直是浪費時間，在木浦這種鄉村地方，誰又會靜靜聽下來評鑑音樂？在知勳媽媽的角度來看，還是繼承家業，管理餐廳更腳踏實地。  
-  
李知勳是頑強的，他才不會屈服於母親的要求之下。他沒有正職，一天裡多於一半的時間都窩在房間裏彈鋼琴，找音符。李志勳寫的歌種類繁多，有些是悠揚的古典音樂，也有配合人聲歌詞的抒情歌。只可惜，經過多年的耕耘，還是沒有人賞識他的音樂才華，寄了好幾次作品到首爾都沒有回音。  
-  
他不想以後當餐廳的繼承人，但同時又壯志難伸。  
-  
他現在都快三十了，在這不進不退的情況之下，他可以怎樣？  
-  
李志勳凝視著波瀾不驚的海面，喉嚨裏低笑了一下。還好還好，身處在木浦這個平靜鄉村，他的死將會是平靜的，頂多也只是他母親會大呼小叫。到了明天，該抓魚的抓魚，出海的出海，如同往日一般，就好像，他從未出現過一樣。  
-  
深呼吸了一下，李志勳從石崖上，一躍而下。  
-  
海水拍打著他的皮肉，像是刺針般令他忍忍作痛。冰涼的海水深入毛孔，深入骨髓，把他滾燙的血液凝成冰塊。李志勳從鼻腔噴出大大的泡沫，他放鬆自己的肌肉，越沉越深，慢慢跌入無窮的深淵。  
-  
李志勳能感受到體內的空氣正逐漸被抽空，腦子裡再也容不得任何思考，各個感官都被大幅弱化。  
-  
大概這就是死亡吧。  
-  
突然，一股暖流包圍著李志勳，驅走了令人悚然的冷。使盡最後的力氣，李志勳微微睜眼，他看到一片光，正包圍著他的身軀，而他的腰肢被人緊緊擁著，連帶一股強勁的衝擊力一路向上。李志勳看到海面燈搭射來的光芒愈來愈刺眼。啊，究竟他是要升天，還是什麼呢？  
-  
然後，他衝上了水面。  
-  
被榨乾的肺部被灌進了新鮮的空氣，氣管裏混著海水和空氣，嗆的李志勳連咳幾聲。凍結的血液恢復流動，迅速的滋養李志勳的器官，腦袋再次啟動，李知勳猛然的睜開眼睛。  
-  
他沒有死，他正躺在一個淺灘上，而他身旁傳出了誇張的喘氣聲。燈塔的強光一刻間定格到身旁那人的臉頰上。李知勳看清楚了，那是一個黑髮的男人，臉珠鼓鼓的，眼睛像刀子一般鋒利，他的瞳孔在光線之中呈透亮的灰藍色。而那男人沒有腿，身下是一尾鑲著光彩鱗片的魚尾巴。  
-  
「李知勳！你不可以死！你不可以死！」  
-  
那個男人緊張的喊道。


	2. 美男魚 2

02  
李知勳覺得奇怪，這麼這個素昧謀面的.......美男魚，竟然會知道他的名字，他確定自己未曾見過這個人，更不知道海底裏是真的有人魚。而這個人，正緊緊抱著他臉頰，瘋狂的重複  
「李知勳！你不可以死！你真的真的不可以死！」  
-  
雖說搞不清楚狀況，但李知勳是憤怒的。這個人竟然敢打斷他的自殺計劃，就連他自己要生要死也要別人管嗎？知勳清醒過來，一掌拍走他個男人厚實的手，大喊著  
「我要生要死要你管？我的夢想被困住，我的未來分分秒秒也要活在別人的計劃之中！你這尾魚恐怕是不會名吧我的心情吧！」  
一輪大吼大叫，李知勳又旋即轉身走到大海，要延續剛才失敗的自殺計劃。  
-  
可身旁的人魚猛然站起，緊緊的扣著李知勳的手臂。李知勳大力掙扎，但怎樣也逃不出他的手腕。那人魚自信十足說到  
「李知勳你不要掙扎了，你不會死的，無論如何我也會從死亡中救你出來，讓你繼續彈奏。」  
-  
李知勳覺得不明所以，他的狗命對這個人來說是何等重要？這個人跟他又是有什麼淵源？李知勳洩了口氣，決定還是聽一下這個人的廢話。他不耐煩的回頭說「好，我不死。你說，你是怎麼認識我的，我的音樂又關你什麼事。」知勳的手指直直指著人魚的鼻頭，鄭重的問到。  
-  
人魚的表情柔和了許多，他放輕語氣說  
「從你很小時候，我就開始聽你彈奏。十多年前，這裏的船澳沒有現在的多，我們人魚一到晚上就會坐在海邊的石頭上，邊享受月光的沐浴，邊聆聽你的琴音。」人魚看著深逐的海洋，眼裏仿佛看到自己的過去，觀賞著那悠長的歲月。  
「最重要的是，你的琴音，是全市最好的！還有，你的琴韻，彈奏方式，都好像我的父親，我已故的父親......」人魚的頭忽然轉了過來，瞳孔裏流淌著光芒，流淌著對知勳的崇拜的敬愛。知勳從未感受過這種心情，這種被喜愛的心情。只是說到那人魚的父親時，那人魚的眼睛暗了下來，那是另一個憂傷的故事吧，李知勳想。  
-  
「所以，你留下來吧知勳，你繼續彈奏吧，再堅持多一會兒，你會發光發熱的。」  
人魚的眼睛彎成一個月牙，微笑有如今晚的月光，靜靜地溫暖了冰冷的海水。  
-  
不得不說，李知勳動容了。他無非就是為了知音人而生，而在死前一刻，他遇到一個知音人了，他還要死嗎？  
-  
或許，他該再堅持一會兒。  
-  
李知勳故作高傲的點頭，說  
「好，我今天不死。我就堅持一會，行了嗎？」  
那人魚開心的笑了，他點點頭說  
「好！好！」  
-  
魚尾一躍，那尾人魚便走到了海水之中，他一轉頭，對著知勳說  
「你記著！我叫權順榮，有水的地方就有我！你別想著再去尋死！我會把你盯得緊緊的！」  
然後他便無聲無息地潛入了漆黑的海洋，消失得無影無蹤，  
-  
「這是夢嗎？」李知勳喃喃的說著。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
眼皮一陣滾燙，連帶臉肉也是一陣溫溫熱熱的。李知勳掙扎著睜開眼睛，一縷晨光從窗簾的陜縫透進來，曬得皮膚的溫度直線上升，被逼著醒了過來。李知勳懵懵的揉眼睛，眼前的鋼琴漸漸從一層光暈聚焦成清晰的影像。李知勳還是不敢相信，他沒有死，他見到人魚，還有，他遇到第一個觀眾。  
-  
他緩緩的站起來，撫摸著沉黑色的琴邊。李知勳的房間有一部鋼琴，是一部漆黑的三角鋼琴，這部琴佔他房間超過一般的空間，鋼琴的表面非常光滑，像鏡子一般反射這房間內的物件。乳白色的琴鍵潔白亮麗，沒有一顆塵埃。李知勳十分珍愛這部鋼琴，有數之不盡的失眠夜，憂鬱日子，都是跟這部琴渡過的。  
-  
他房間的另一半空間，就是雜亂的曲譜和樂章。有些是失敗品，有些寫到一半，有些是準備再次寄出去的。說到底，音樂是他附上半生投資的東西，他都熬過了十多年，怎麼說放棄就放棄呢？李知勳按了一個白鍵，想起了昨晚那位人魚迫切的眼神和語氣，他失笑了一聲。幸好，還有那位人魚欣賞他呢。  
-  
那位人魚叫.......權順榮？  
-  
「知勳啊！起來了嗎？過來吃飯！」母親的喊聲打斷了李知勳的思維，李知勳急步走到樓下吃早飯。  
-  
今天母親沒有游說李知勳去店舖幫忙，異常的靜了下來，吃飯的氣氛非常尷尬。母親好像不能好好集中在早飯中，吃一口就停一下，口中像有什麼要呼之欲出，但幾秒寧靜後又把話憋會肚子裏去。擦覺母親的異樣，李知勳不耐煩地說道  
「母親，你究竟怎麼了，你有話就說啊。」  
母親聞言以後深呼吸了一下，彆扭地說道  
「那個，知勳啊。你媽我呢，就先不迫你有關餐廳的事了。你就先做你要做的音樂......但媽希望你不要再這樣渾渾噩噩的......就希望你找個好女人。」  
知勳還是繼續吃飯，母親這些伎倆他都聽厭了，他知道母親還沒有說到重點裏去，就想先說一點好的，讓知勳的態度先軟下去。母親繼續說  
「今天下午三點，我給你約好了相體，是黃太太的女兒，你肯定會喜歡的。」  
-  
知勳煩躁的皺了眉頭，他就知道他的媽媽沒有這麼簡單，竟然沒得到他的同意就約相體活動。母親心裏怕，他怕李知勳又跟他鬧脾氣，他硬著頭皮說  
「那個。。。我求你去一下，我都答應了，你就去一下好不好。」  
其實李知勳已經單身多年了，加上他從沒有出外特意認識過誰，他現在的年齡已到了二十代末端，也許他是真的應該去見一下人吧。要拒絕一個你女孩也不紳士，算了就一次，反正他這樣一去也不會缺塊肉。  
-  
「氣死了！」權順榮除了是一尾人魚，還不是一尾普通的人魚。他是木浦海王之子，只要時機一到，他就會繼承母親的皇位，做海洋之主。因此他有能力控制所有的水，依靠水遊走到任何一個地方。而剛才，他正依靠水管裏的水流偷聽李知勳的話。他簡直不敢相信，一向強硬的李知勳竟然一口答應相體，還要跟一個女的。權順榮氣得吧石邊的海草也捏碎了，他咬牙切齒的痛罵著。「明明......明明......李知勳是我的！」權順榮簡直氣死了，此刻，他想到一個好辦法。  
-  
李知勳準時赴約了，對方是一個二十五歲的女孩子，身上的紅色裙子隨風飄逸，襯托著他白皙的肌膚。他的頭髮油光水滑的，眼睛裏閃著金光，水靈靈的，絕對是一個惹人憐愛的女孩。  
-  
李知勳本來也沒什麼的，他覺得這個女孩子的確不錯，談吐得體，舉止有禮。只是跟他一起的時候，也太倒霉了吧？  
-  
往海邊走的時候被浪花淺到，接著腳趾又被一隻大螃蟹夾著。先說著要去岸上整頓，卻又滑倒，摔了一大跤。頭髮不論過多久還是濕漉漉的，還有在吃飯的時候，一整杯水倒到那個女孩的裙子上了。最靈異但是，這些不幸，全都只發生在那個女孩身上，李知勳卻絲毫沒有損傷。  
-  
李知勳本來還希望為那個女孩子彈奏一曲一座補償的，但那個女孩子才站一會兒就接二連三但打噴嚏，又搖搖頭說自己對音樂沒興趣，就這樣狼狽的離開了。  
-  
李知勳自己也料不到，才第一個約會就這麼失敗，究竟是怎麼了？搞了一整天東走西奔的也實在是累了，李知勳沒想太多，走了去沖澡。  
-  
李知勳專心的洗著頭髮，突然，花灑的水量瞬間增加，李知勳扭緊水龍頭也沒有任何作用。噴出來的水花匯成一團，無數個水珠融合了一起，漸漸變成一個大水球，然後有出現了一個人形，然後.......出現了權順榮！  
-  
「李知勳！你為什麼背著我找別人！我不就跟你說了，我一直都在件事你的一舉一動！你怎麼走去找別人約會！啊!」權順榮一個現形以後便抓住李知勳的滑溜溜的肩膀刨根問底，完全沒有注意一臉驚恐的神情，李知勳一個腿軟，滑倒地上去了，連帶權順榮一起跌坐在地上。權順榮的手還是頑強的撐著李知勳的肩膀，權順榮身形健碩，一下撲倒在李智勳身上，迫的李知勳要折起雙腳，整個身子都縮在權順榮的身下。李知勳一絲不掛的，下體光溜溜，權順榮沒有站起來，更反而順著力道向李知勳步步進迫。李知勳頭髮還滴著水珠，臉被蒸汽熏得通紅，還掛著晶瑩的水滴，像一個泌出汁水的水蜜桃，讓人恨不得咬一口。  
-  
正當權順榮看得入神，李知勳手掌一拍，打醒了權順榮。李知勳秒速站起來，拿著一條白茸茸的毛巾遮住重要部位，他大喊著「你！你怎麼在這裏！」  
權順榮辯解「啊！我沒有！我就是！我不想你！啊！」  
權順榮說得語不成句的，李知勳突然想通了什麼，哼笑了一下說  
「呵，我明白了，就是你壞了我等約會是嗎？你知道你弄的人家多尷尬？我也好尷尬你知道嗎？」權順榮覺得自己委屈，他只是單純想要佔有李知勳啊，單純的吃醋而已啊！  
「對！就是我！怎樣？我看你以後還敢不敢拈花惹草！」權順榮補充道。  
這下李知勳更不解了，權順榮為什麼要這樣限制他？他去認識女孩子跟他沒關係吧？  
「我去認識女孩子........有什麼問題嗎？」  
「有！有問題！因為你是！你是！」權順榮正想繼續維護自己的說法，但說著說著差點說出個大事來。  
-  
權順榮不只仰慕李知勳，他還喜歡李知勳。  
-  
「你是！我的朋友！我就是要管著你！」權順榮怪裏怪氣的說著，李知勳歪著頭說  
「哈？朋友？」  
「對！就是朋友！你...你別跟別人跑了！我警告你！」語畢，權順榮便化成一堆水珠，讓後化為水蒸汽，消失得無影無蹤，走的時候，臉還紅著。  
-  
「莫名其妙。」李知勳只顧自的說  
-  
但是也挺有趣的，李知勳想。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
相體活動失敗告終，李知勳的媽媽稍微有些失落，但也沒有再幫李知勳安排任何相體的事宜，也沒有再對李知勳說什麼。試探了十多年，大家也累了吧，李知勳媽媽是清楚知道李知勳志不在餐廳，還是，先不要問吧。  
-  
其實李知勳也未至於十分討厭在餐廳，每一天的下午他也會到餐廳幫忙。只是，餐廳並不可能當他的正職，始終做音樂才是他真正喜歡的。忙到大約五點多，李知勳便會回到自己到房間，繼續鑽研新曲。  
-  
遇到那位人魚先生以後，李知勳覺得自己受到改變了。近來，他總覺得腦袋裡冒出的音符比以前更多了，創作過程也變得十分流暢，可以說是魚魚得水。手指一觸到琴鍵那下，便可以暢快地彈出一整首樂曲。除此之外，他的心情也變得更開朗了。從前他對母親那些要求，相體這類東西總是不聞不問的，母親每一說話他就感到煩躁。但現在他的心情沒那麼差了，也有能耐跟母親平心靜氣地說話。  
-  
真神奇呢  
-  
雖然是十多年來的第一位觀眾，但這位觀眾有如一線曙光，給予李知勳希望。現在他知道了，他真的要用心做音樂。每天埋首在創作之中，彈奏了無數的音韻，不知道那位人魚有沒有聽到？他每一晚也在巨石上聽著嗎？  
-  
-  
李知勳已經快完成一整張專輯的編曲了，只差一首歌作收尾，他就會把這一張錄音寄到首爾的娛樂公司，讓別人試聽。但在這個時候，李知勳遇到瓶頸了，大概是因為近來作曲太頻密的關係，腦袋一下子被掏空，靈感也差不多要用完了，有點寫不下去的感覺。李知勳坐在琴邊，猛地嘆氣。靠在琴鍵上，他覺得頭昏腦脹，思維混亂。  
-  
出去走走吧  
-  
居住在木浦，海灘近在咫尺，這也算是住在這裏的好處。有什麼心情不愉快，只要走到海灘通通風，什麼煩惱都會一掃而空。李知勳走到海灘去，腳下踏著柔軟的細沙，海風吹佛，一仰頭便看到滿天閃爍的繁星，真是令人心情舒暢。李知勳走到海灘的浪濤之中，任由海水沖刷雙腿，感受著海水的冰涼。  
-  
「怎樣？遇到瓶頸了？」一個人頭從海裏探出頭來，是權順榮。權順榮大概是一尾與別不同的人魚，他的頭髮一離開水面便會變得鬆軟，從不是濕漉漉的。他的皮膚很光滑，在月色之下顯得像一顆蒸熟的雞蛋，有一種絲絨般的質感。還有他那雙眼，淡灰藍色，顏色像月光下的海面，玲瓏透徹。  
-  
「對，我不知道怎麼寫下去了，所以出來透透氣。」李知勳蹲了下來跟權順榮說道。權順榮一副早料到的模樣，對李知勳伸出手來說  
「來跟我到海裡玩，你就會有靈感了！」李知勳聞言以後，眉頭皺成一團問  
「什麼？我是人類啊，我這樣下去，我會死掉啊。」權順榮笑了一聲，然後開朗地說  
「你趴到我背上就行了，你黏著我就沒事了。」李知勳更怕了，黏在這個男的身上，太羞恥了吧？權順榮沒有給李知勳思考的空閒，一把手腕將李知勳背到身後。李知勳下意識地抓到權順榮的肩膀，嚷著「啊！你！幹嘛啦！」  
「你別廢話了，好好抓緊，我們潛下去了！」  
-  
然後李知勳就真的潛到海底李去了，他的身軀被一個巨大的泡沫包圍，能夠自如的在海裏呼吸。說實話，比起反感，李知勳心裏更多的是興奮。他從未有試過深潛木浦的大海，也從不知道晚上的大海是這麼熱鬧的。  
-  
他默默趴在權順榮的背上，遊了好遠好遠。他看見海底的珊瑚礁，上面有五彩繽紛的熱帶魚，還有海龜，還有螃蟹，各種生物在珊瑚上默默耕耘，和平的生活著。游來游去的魚群好像十分喜歡權順榮，還有幾尾魚游到了李知勳的鼻尖，親了他一下，原來木浦的大海是這麼的精彩。  
-  
權順榮又把李知勳帶到一個巨大的珊瑚礁，那裏有其他的人魚。那些人魚大部分都是女的，她們尾巴的鱗片反射著美麗的漸變色，她們頭上都有一把長長的頭髮，看上去十分柔順亮麗。突然，他們拿海中的貝殼奏起音樂，連帶人魚們都開始張口唱歌。原來這些人魚會聚集一起唱歌跳舞，算是每週辛勞的一個慶祝。權順榮和李知勳待到一個遠處，靜靜的觀賞著。  
-  
那些人魚的歌聲十分和諧，高音圓滑，低音沉實。再加上音樂的伴奏，簡直是錦上添花。李知勳這輩子從沒聽過這個美好的音樂，這美好的樂聲簡直要把他的心靈填滿，把他的煩惱消除。權順榮笑著轉頭，小聲說  
「你知道嗎？他們的歌都是從你這邊得到啟發後寫出來的，怎樣？還不錯吧？」  
聽到這，李知勳的臉紅了，他害羞的回應「我沒有那麼厲害啦。」說完以後，李知勳把頭埋到權順榮的背上，害羞的要遮住自己。  
-  
李知勳覺得奇怪，以前他是個認生又薄涼的人。除了音樂，他從不會把感情傾注在任何東西上。但他並不抗拒權順榮，一見到他，心裏便會萌生一種想依賴他的感覺。總覺得權順榮的寬肩和厚實的手臂會給予他無限的安全感，是一個安全的避風巷，一個棲息之處。可能是因為過去的十多年從沒有任何人認定他，鼓勵他，到現在終於遇到一個，有如在溺水之時找到浮萍，想要緊緊的抓著不放。  
-  
月亮高高懸掛在天上，時間差不多了。權順榮把李知勳帶到岸上，李知勳緩緩的從他背上下來，走到了乾爽的幼沙上。權順榮探出頭來說  
「感覺比之前好了嗎？是否得到啟發了？」  
「唔.......有的，我想我可以繼續寫下去，很快就可以完成了。」  
「這樣太好了，我們下次再見。」  
權順榮微笑點頭，便一頭潛到海裏去了，而李知勳仍然愣在原地。李知勳其實覺得很開心，他很久沒有試過這麼開心了，他想說今晚實在是大開眼界，太好玩了。不過因為面子問題，全都嚥到喉嚨裏了。李知勳恨自己，說句謝謝而已，有這麼難說嗎，太丟臉了。李知勳依然帶在原地，頃刻，他輕聲對著海面說  
-  
「謝謝你，今晚很開心。」  
-  
這句話像是讓了蜜般傳到權順榮的耳朵裏去，權順榮樂得咧嘴大笑  
「哈哈！傲嬌！我喜歡！」


	5. Chapter 5

05  
「會成功的吧？這已經是我第五次投稿，可以說是傾盡全力了。」  
「知勳，一定可以的，相信我。」  
-  
踏入黃昏之時，天上的彩霞像火燒一般紅，太陽燒成一個金色的鹹蛋黃，慢慢地落到地平線上，逐點被吞噬。光線散落在海面，有如散落了無數的鑽石，閃閃發亮。頃刻，整個城市也被染成熱情的橙紅色。今天李知勳交了他的第五份作品到首爾，現在心情有些忐忑不安，權順榮跟他坐到一塊海邊的大石頭上，嘗試緩解他的心情。  
-  
「沒事的，知勳，你努力了這麼久，是時候讓你的努力得到回報了。」權順榮輕力的拍拍李知勳的肩膀，知勳安心的把頭靠在權順榮的肩上，靜靜地看著豔麗的夕陽。權順榮瞄了一下李知勳的神情，他的臉微微紅著，眼神中帶點不安和害怕，整個人小小一隻，怪可憐的。讓人想把他擁進雙臂，好好的保護著。想著，權順榮不自覺的，親了親李志勳的髮旋。權順榮慌了一下，他怕李知勳會覺得很嘔心，會推開他，但知勳沒有，他仍然靜靜地待在權順榮肩上，微微漲紅了臉。  
-  
「那個，李知勳，既然你心情這麼不定，要不到海裏彈奏一曲？我的朋友們都說很想聽你彈奏。」權順榮語調轉輕鬆，微笑著跟知勳說道  
「這麼突然？我怕......我怕我沒準備好。」知勳有點害羞地回道  
「你怕個什麼？你都快要做音樂家了，以後這些演奏場面多的是！你該習慣一下吧！」權順榮笑的燦爛，笑起來雙眼都咪成了一條縫。李知勳很喜歡權順榮的笑容，他的威力有如太陽，可以把他心中冰冷的恐懼，惶恐，不安，一一融化。就是他的笑容，令李知勳鬼使神差的答應權順榮說的所有事。他牽起權順榮的手，一起深潛到海底裏。  
-  
其實這次帶李知勳到海底里，是別有原因的。  
-  
權順榮的媽媽是木浦的海皇后，她擁有強大的力量和知識，很快，她便擦覺到權順榮喜歡上了李知勳。她甚至感受到，權順榮心中對李知勳的愛意，跟向陽生長對太陽花無異，正瘋狂的向李知勳生長。  
-  
愛本是無罪的，但權順榮並不是一個普通人，他是一尾人魚。幾千年來，從沒有人魚跟人類結合，加上近年人類對大自然對暴行，海洋生物種類和數量銳減，連帶海床，珊瑚礁也被大幅度破壞。如今自己的兒子竟然愛上了一個被視為醜惡人類，還要是男孩子，作為母親是要如何接受？權順榮怎麼能夠繼承皇位？  
-  
「母親！我愛他！我願意放棄我的皇位，崔勝澈他不是你最信任對大臣嗎？我覺得他比我更能勝任海皇一職！」權順榮激動的跟母親說道，此刻，皇后心情差到一個極點。皇帝英年早逝，本以為兒子能夠乖乖的繼承皇位，卻又突然間殺出一個人類戀人，然後權順榮又是寸步不讓！她年事已高，還要用餘下的時日跟權順榮爭吵嗎？  
-  
「我們千年都是以世襲繼位！單憑你的人性魯莽，就要打破千年不變的規則？兒子，你是何時變得這麼幼稚！」母親怒髮衝冠，對權順榮罵道。  
「本來皇位就該讓最適合的人當！而不是世襲！既然崔勝澈有能力有志向，明顯她會比我更勝任皇帝一職！呵，難道不就是這個無理的世襲制道，帶出了一個昏君，令我們人魚在過去五百年生活大倒退，直到皇父一代才算是有好轉？母后你該比我更清楚！」  
-  
權順榮理直氣壯的反駁，令皇后無言以對。有哪一個母親不是望子成龍？如今權順榮竟然為了兒女私情放棄皇位！明明權順榮也有很好的領導能力和才華，偏偏就為了個人類！  
-  
母親揭力壓抑自己的情緒，她慢慢整頓呼吸道  
「好，你告訴我，你為什麼喜歡他！」權順榮聽了以後，眼神變得柔情似水，仿佛知勳就站在他面前。他回答說  
「他的是一個很有才華的人，他雙手一觸琴鍵，就能夠彈出最美的琴音。他的音韻是從他的心而生，帶著他的喜怒哀樂，充滿了人性的愛與恨。我聽到的每一首歌，都好像在訴說他這個人的故事，他的悲與喜。他讓我想起父親，我那個可靠強大的父親，只有在鋼琴面前才會露出自己的喜怒哀樂，彈出心中情。李知勳就是一個如此有魅力的人，跟父親一樣，散發著無限的光芒！」  
-  
母后在聆聽權順榮的敘述之中，已故皇帝的影子在皇后的記憶碎片之中翻了出來。對，她的丈夫，處理政事時淡定沉實，但每一晚也會用鋼琴抒發自己壓抑的情緒。那些琴音時而幽怨，時而歡快，她總會站在一邊細心聆聽，像是幫他分擔壓力，靜靜的守護他。  
-  
而這美妙的琴音連同那份傾慕之情，已經成為絕響。  
-  
母后強忍溢出眼眶的淚水，用顫抖的聲音說  
「如果有這樣的一個人，帶他來見我。」  
-  
權順榮綻開了微笑，點頭答應了母后的訴求。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
李知勳被帶到了海底深處，他們去到先前到過的堡礁，不同的是，有很多人魚聚集了起來。「你是特意聚集他們的嗎？為什麼不先告訴我？」李知勳緊張地問到。 「對,是我特意叫他們來的，開心嗎？」權順榮依舊輕鬆地回答。這一次權順榮叫了所有人來看知勳的表演，叫這麼多人也有另一原因，目的就是為了令母親能夠隱匿在人群之中，靜靜觀賞知勳的表演。  
-  
知勳慢慢的走到海床底下的一個中心，珊瑚和人魚群圍繞著一個小小的表演台，圓形的表演台上架著一部純黑的鋼琴。今晚的一切一切，就好像是預早為知勳準備的，踏上台的前一刻，知勳轉頭對順榮問道  
「你.......不是普通的人魚對吧？」對於知勳突如其來的問題，權順榮覺得有點錯愕。但權順榮想要說真相，反正他也不希望欺騙李知勳。順榮微微一笑道  
「對，我是木浦的海王之子。」  
「海王之子？」李知勳聽了以後勒緊了眉頭，滿腹疑惑的樣子，但很快他又放鬆了表情，笑著說「好，能為海王之子彈奏一曲，該是我的榮幸。」語畢，李知勳坐到了琴凳上。  
-  
頓時全場陷入一片寂靜，大家連呼吸都屏住了，幾十雙期待的眼睛，都傾注到李知勳身上。  
一個深呼吸，李知勳慢慢提手，將手指壓到琴鍵上。  
-  
知勳修長的手指，在黑白的琴鍵上翩然起舞，一章章悠揚的樂曲充滿了整個海洋。知勳的琴音在平靜之處，有如一股暖流，溫暖人心。彈到激昂之處，強勁的音韻激盪人心，掀起重重波瀾。台下的觀眾都佩服地欣賞者李知勳的演奏，這個在人間，不分晝夜譜寫樂章的音樂奇才，終於有一天可以讓海底的人魚親身欣賞。  
-  
躲在角落旁的皇后，正默默地欣賞著知勳的表演。正如權順榮所說的，李知勳的音樂真的好像已故的皇帝。彈奏的歌曲總是有明顯的高低起伏，音韻能夠營造的不只是一個旋律，而是一個氣氛，一個故事。單靠聆聽他的節奏，她好像看到了他的一生，他自身的故事。彈琴能夠這樣強大感染力的，除了已故的皇帝，就只有這個人，這個兒子朝思暮想的人。皇后想，他大概能夠理解了，權順榮是真的愛這個人。他對這個人類縮灌注的，除了愛，還有對自己父親的思念和懷念之情。皇后瞄了一下權順榮，果然，他的眼神一直直勾勾的看著李志勳。  
-  
呵，原來他的兒子也會如此專注的，愛上一個人。  
-  
此時，皇后落下了一顆晶瑩的淚珠，她黯然地離開了。她不想再聽下去，在聽到那熟悉的琴音，她就會想起皇帝，和他們倆互相愛慕的日子。  
-  
「唉......」皇后長嘆一口氣，大概權順榮的心情，她還是能理解的。  
-  
兩章樂曲在眾人的掌聲之下結束，李志勳紅著臉鞠躬。每一位人魚都雀躍地拍手，他們看向李知勳的眼神是充滿敬佩和喜愛，李知勳的心跳的很快，他很緊張。這是他的第一次演奏，就第一次就得到了這麼多人的支持和欣賞，還要是在海底里演奏。雖然對著人魚演奏聽起來很荒謬，但李知勳他辦到了。瞬間，知勳的人生像是被賦上新的意義，他就是為了這些觀眾而活，即使是人魚，也是他所喜愛的觀眾。  
-  
「謝謝大家！謝謝大家！」李知勳接連不斷地鞠躬，感謝這大家的支持。看到台上閃耀的知勳，順榮也覺得十分欣慰。  
-  
-  
「謝謝你，權順榮。」上到岸後，李知勳跟權順榮給了最大的謝意，因為這一切都是多得權順榮的幫忙。離開之際，知勳叫住權順榮，問道  
「你真的是海皇之子嗎？那麼厲害？」  
「當然啦，絕對沒有半點虛假。」權順榮雙眼笑咪咪的，開心地回答。  
「唔，那麼我有什麼消息再告訴你。」李知勳說  
「好，你可別忘了我！」權順榮帶點笑意說著，然後潛入了海中  
-  
怎麼會忘記這個大恩人，傻瓜。  
-  
五天以後，知勳的信箱收到了封印刷精緻的信。李知勳小心翼翼的從信箱裏把信抽出來，一看，封面有幾隻秀麗的大字寫著「首爾娛樂公司」。「啊啊啊啊啊！！！」李知勳大喊一聲，他終於行了，十幾年來的第一次回信！  
-  
李知勳拿起小刀，仔細地切開信封。真的，李知勳的音樂被錄取了，他被邀請到當地出版幾首歌，試一下市場反應。而出發的日期，是下個星期。  
-  
李知勳興奮得活蹦亂跳，終於，他得到了苦等半生的機會。他可以脫離破舊的海鮮餐廳，這個充滿魚腥臭的小漁村，這個渺小的木浦！但興奮之時，突然有什麼令他沉了下來。  
-  
他想起了權順榮。  
-  
如果他走了，權順榮回想他嗎？權順榮還會找他嗎？萬一，他以後到首爾不是一天兩天，而是一個月，一輩子！  
-  
那麼權順榮怎麼辦？  
-  
雜亂的想法將李知勳的頭腦搞成漿糊，不過想著想著，先去首爾看看情況也不是不行。果然最重要的，還是實現他多年耕耘的夢想！


	7. Chapter 7

07  
「母后，你還好吧？」  
李知勳的表演結束以後，權順榮一直待在母后身邊。平常鎮定地主持大局的母后，堪稱為一位女強人，處理政事心狠手辣。但他內心也有柔軟之處，而這就是已故的帝皇。強久了，一旦遇到私情的觸發點，淚水就有如缺提的洪水，一發不可收拾。  
-  
權順榮安慰著母后，雖然帶知勳來會勾起母后的痛處，但卻實實在在地證明，知勳這個人是真的有他自身的魅力。  
-  
良久，母后因哭泣而變得急速的呼吸終於緩過來，她說「兒子，我現在明白你為何喜歡這個人類，明白你為何不選海裏的人魚，不選海上的美女，也要選這個人。他是真的有一種魔力，令人為之傾慕的魔力。」 母后撫著權順榮的手臂，語重心長的說「我...我不反對了，既然你是對他真心真意，我也沒有權控制你的決定。」  
-  
權順榮的雙眼笑得彎彎的，淚珠在眼裏打滾著。他感恩母親會理解他的心情，尊重他所愛的人，甚至欣賞他所愛的人。「母親，感謝你。」權順榮梳理母親的鬢角，用極溫柔的眼神看著她。  
-  
「但順榮，你要知道，你將來的路並不易走。」母親溺愛的神情突然變得嚴肅起來，她對權順榮繼續說道「李知勳，他跟我們不同，他是個人類，我們是人魚。單是這樣，你們已經隔了陸海這一個距離。人類是複雜的，他們有自己的煩惱，自己的追求，想法必定與我們相異。再說，海底的皇位，怎麼說也是該讓你繼承。你這樣不顧而去，你是要怎麼跟人魚們交代呢？」  
-  
母后所說的每一句話，也準確地瞄準了順榮心裡的擔憂。她的一字一句像是重重地敲打權順榮的心房，讓他窒息。但這些都是他必定要面對的，他又豈能逃避？  
-  
「母親，我決定先等知勳作曲的消息再說。如果他失敗了，我就登上皇位，以後在木浦陪他一輩子。如果，他成功了，要去首爾的話......我就陪他去。」 母后驚愕地長大了嘴巴，問到「陪他？你怎麼陪他？」  
-  
順榮是木浦海皇之子，他天生就不能離開木浦的海域。要是他游太遠的話，他跟人類沒分別，會在海中窒息死亡。「我要吃傳說中的珊瑚粉末，化成人類。」  
-  
母后聽到這句以後，差點昏過去，權順榮說了母后最大的惡夢。「順榮！你知道你在幹什麼嗎？你這樣會死的！」  
-  
順榮仍是波瀾不驚的，他說  
「沒關係，為了他也好，又或是說我自私也好。」  
-  
「沒關係。」  
-  
今天李知勳跑到了海邊去，大叫著權順榮的名字，希望喚他過來。  
「權順榮！權順榮啊！」  
一陣子以後，一個龐然巨物衝上了水面，掀起了無數水花，他的身軀遮住了刺眼的陽光。  
-  
是權順榮！  
-  
「知勳我來了，你找我幹嘛？」權順榮拱到沙灘上，尾巴休閒的搖著。李知勳拿出了一張紙，開心地笑著，潔白的牙齦在陽光之下顯得十分光亮。  
「我被錄取啦！你看！我要去首爾啦！」權順榮一手搶過了知勳手上的白紙，小心地琢磨著每一隻字——李知勳，你的音樂已被納入公司出版的考慮範圍，我們誠邀你來臨本公司，做進一步的音樂製作。知勳沒有說謊，他真的行了，權順榮想笑，想全心全意地恭賀李知勳，但他做不到，他竟然做不到。  
-  
「喂! 看這麼久幹嘛？」李知勳拿回他的信件，撫平信上的皺摺。「呃，沒有。知勳，恭喜你，真的。」權順榮露出一個溫暖的微笑，但很快他又低下頭來。  
-  
「怎麼啦順榮，你不是該為我高興嗎？」李志勳笑得甜絲絲，撫弄著順榮柔軟度髮絲邊說到。順榮看上去平靜無比，有著淡淡的微笑，但他心中正翻騰著滔天巨浪，一波波恐懼和不安瘋狂的埋沒他，快要把他淹死。  
-  
權順榮輕輕的摸上了知勳的手腕，慢慢的滑到他的前臂，然後牢牢的抓緊。他抬頭看著李志勳，尖銳的眼神像是要洞穿他的靈魂，知勳有些害怕，這是他第一次看見權順榮有如此鋒利的眼神。  
-  
「知勳，你去到首爾以後，會忘記我嗎？」


	8. Chapter 8

08  
李知勳是特意預早告訴權順榮這件事的，不知怎麼，他隱若地覺得心虛，他必定要先跟權順榮說個明白才可以安心出行。至於忘記權順榮，這件事是不會發生的吧？反正權順榮  
是一尾人魚，他想游到哪裏就哪裏，有什麼好擔心的。不過李知勳想到了電視機李看到的首爾，一個不滿高樓大廈的大城市，找海灘會比較難一點吧。  
-  
「權順榮你擔心什麼？我們要見的話，你魚尾一躍，遊過來不就行了？」知勳淡然的說著。但此刻權順榮的眉頭皺的更深了，他垂頭喪氣地搖搖頭，十分沮喪的樣子「我不可以的知勳，我只可以待在這裏。」  
-  
一刻，知勳意識到了什麼。權順榮的力量是如此強大，他能夠控制木浦的每一滴水，他的一聲令號，就可以聚集海底所有的人魚，游去首爾，對他來說會有多大難度？他又想到權順榮  
提及自己的身分，他的海皇之子，這又意味了什麼？  
-  
「權順榮，你到底是什麼？你有著強大的力量，會游不到首爾？」知勳疑惑地詢問著。權順榮一個嘆氣，深呼吸以後說「好吧，我就全盤道出我的身世吧。」  
-  
「我是海皇之子，我是要繼承母后的帝位，統領木浦海域的。我身上留著木浦海域千千萬萬年的海皇血脈，等到龐大力量的同時，是受到束縛的。那就是我不可以遠離木浦的海域，要是我離開這裏，就跟擱淺的魚兒沒兩樣。」李知勳十分理解的點點頭，如是這樣說，這個就是權順榮的縮命吧，是沒有人可以解脫得了。在他這個人類的眼中，更是愛莫能助了。  
-  
「原來如此。」知勳穩穩地說著，聲音之中沒有半點不安。這反而讓權順榮心裏有點急起來了，他母親說的話，頓時在他耳邊迴響  
-  
「他是個人類，我們是人魚。單是這樣，你們已經隔了陸海這一個距離。」  
-  
「人類是複雜的，他們有自己的煩惱，自己的追求，想法必定與我們相異。」  
-  
此刻看著知勳堅定的眼神，顯然他沒有因為權順榮的情況而有半點動搖，難道真的全被母后說中了嗎？李知勳為了追隨他的夢想，原來是真的會，一步一步，慢慢離開權順榮的視野。權順榮是一條人魚，他不是人類，他可以怎麼阻止李知勳？  
-  
他一個跳起，大力揪住了李知勳的衣領，嚇得李知勳打了一個抖震  
「權順榮。。。你，你幹什麼？」  
「李知勳！你就這樣輕易地離開我？你忍心嗎？是誰把你救起的？你可以這樣輕鬆的把握一個人丟在木浦嗎？你這個薄情的恨人！」權順榮瘋狂地怒吼著，像一隻失控的野獸，長牙舞抓地抓住李知勳。他玲瓏的眼睛不滿了血絲，灰藍色的瞳孔中盛著一把燒的紅紅的怒火。李知勳努力地掙扎，但鬥不過他的大力氣，他喘著氣說  
「什麼呀！你這麼想見我，我有空回來不就行了？」  
「有空回來？哼。」  
-  
權順榮但語調不再像以前般溫柔，每一句都像鋒利但刀子，瞄準著李知勳的每一句話  
「你們人類就是這樣，到時候你見到繁華的都市，就會忘記木浦，忘記我。木浦又不是離首爾特別近，你來的次數只會變得愈來愈少，從每月一次。。。慢慢退到每年一次。。。然後消失不見！」  
-  
權順榮理直氣壯地說著，但卻忍不中眼中的淚水，一滴淚水在他的臉頰上畫了一跳線，他死死咬緊牙齒，忍著情緒的爆發。李知勳想不到權順榮竟然會變得如此激動，權順榮說得對，人類都是貪新忘舊的。但李知勳更想說的是，他並不是一個貪新忘舊的人。  
-  
要是過去的他，他早走拔腿遠奔到首爾。因為他痛恨這木浦，痛恨這個落後的地方拖垮他的一切一切。幸運的是，他遇到了權順榮，所有事也變得悄然不同。是權順榮把觀眾帶給他，是權順榮燃起他對生活的希望，是權順榮令他覺得木浦的海洋是漂亮的，是權順榮令他可以躋身到首爾創作人行列。  
-  
是權順榮，令他心中的某種感情，悄然滋長。  
-  
李知勳不理發飆的權順榮，他張開雙臂，緊緊地擁抱著權順榮的身軀。李知勳抱得很緊，像是要把權順榮陷入自己的骨子裏般，牢牢的抓住。權順榮還在他的肩膀上喘氣，他無法在堅忍，幾滴眼淚又滑落了下來。  
-  
李知勳把頭擱在他的肩窩裏，蹭了蹭他光滑的肌膚，用極柔情的聲音說  
「權順榮，我不會忘記你的。」  
「但是，我要實現我的夢想，這個你我一同耕耘的夢想。」  
「我去去就回，相信我，好不好？」  
-  
權順榮心中的怒火被李知勳潑了一把水，徹底的熄滅了。失了怒氣，權順榮心中的思念和擔憂傾倒而出，他緊緊回抱了李知勳，放聲大哭。  
「我相信你！李知勳！我姑且相信你！」  
-  
好，他就等一下李知勳，如果有什麼差池再去找傳說中的珊瑚。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
權順榮就此送別了李知勳。  
-  
李知勳奔到了首爾，他與別的製作人一拍即合，大家都對他的才華和靈感嘖嘖稱奇。他日以繼夜的工作，不消幾天便可以出產一首完整的試聽歌，更包辦填詞一職，生活十分忙碌。  
-  
權順榮每天在海裏遊蕩，心中惦掛這李知勳那句「相信我」。他們倆無法以電話維繫感情，一切都全憑一個「信」字，他們倆的關係就停留在海灘的那一天，不上不下的，因此特別多空間讓權順榮胡思亂想。心情不好的時候，他覺得李知勳說的都是空言，都是一時興起，用來打發權順榮的。心情好些的時候，他會覺得李知勳的一字一句都是打從心底裏用處的真心話，是真摯動人的。  
-  
光陰似箭，苦等和思念的日子百無聊賴，做什麼也不起勁，也就懶懶散散的過來三個星期，權順榮還是一副三魂不見七魄的樣子。他開始擔憂，李知勳是在騙他嗎？而要找到這個答案，只有一個方法，那就是化成人類。  
-  
母后見權順榮每天神不守舍的，又知道李知勳以出發到首爾，便想跟他重提登位一事。權順榮被母后叫到，臉上並沒有光彩的笑容，他一臉陰沈，身體消瘦得像個漏氣的氣球。  
「母后......怎麼了？」權順榮眸子裏沒有一點光線，說話也不利索。  
-  
母后可憐兒子的相思和苦等，這也是她早料到的。人心說變就變，一時說期待承諾聽起來很真誠，但若果以後有了變數，用藉口和逃避去掩蓋過去的承諾，有多難？母后知道自己這樣做是卑鄙的，但她想利用這個間隙，說服權順榮登上皇位。  
-  
母后深深嘆一口氣，對權順榮語重心長地說  
「權順榮，我都跟你說了，他是個人類，被城市的紫醉金迷迷惑去了，豈會記得這裏？」  
這句話觸到了權順榮心中的痛處，像是重重的打了他一槍，強大得令他弓下身子痛苦地捲縮著。母后承著他的氣勢，繼續說到  
「三星期了，一點音訊都沒有，他要是急著回來。一個休假，對他來說是有多難？他是背叛你了吧？所以順榮，海洋才是你真正所屬的地方，要不放棄等待，繼承皇位？」  
-  
權順榮一個激靈，他感受到母親的壓迫了。以海皇之子登位，才算是符合禮儀，木浦海域的人魚都在等待這一天。尤其是母親，即使他體諒，他理解，權順榮繼承皇位才是她的終生願望。  
-  
不過權順榮選擇繼續相信李知勳。  
-  
可是權順榮最怕的事發生了。  
-  
在李知勳離開的兩個月，李知勳在首爾闖出了名堂。他為了幾隊新進的男團寫歌，造成了十分大的迴響，幾乎每一隊出道都能獲得相當高的認知度和人氣。他們拿獎的的時候，都紛紛感謝一個人——創作人李知勳。  
-  
李知勳的  
-  
李志勳獲得了知名度，短短兩個月，他不只是新星口中所說的天才作曲家，他甚至成為了大家所關注的作曲家，受到傳媒的追訪。在木浦的電視機裏，再不只是單一的新聞和天氣報告，大家都紛紛開始留意這個木浦出身的作曲新星。  
-  
權順榮在小小的屏幕裏看到一個截然不同的李知勳，他閃閃發光，自信滿滿，完全褪去以前那幅頹廢的模樣。變得十分有魅力，變成一顆耀眼的星星。李知勳走上了他的夢想之道，在屬於自己的舞台上盛放，他會記得木浦嗎？這個簡樸的小漁村，這條小漁村裏的權順榮。  
-  
他還記得嗎？  
-  
一股無力感有如大蟒蛇般，悄悄溜上權順榮的身軀，再漸漸加大力度，把他勒的緊緊的。權順榮還喜歡著李知勳，他不想就此放棄，還有，他等不下去了，再等他就要繼承皇位，到時候要找李知勳簡直是難上加難。權順榮要採取最後手段，他要得到傳說中的珊瑚粉末。  
-  
因氣候暖化，廢氣排放問題，珊瑚早已經變成地球上的稀有物種，而比一般珊瑚更稀有的是透明珊瑚。這種珊瑚只會在深海之中生長，外型跟一般珊瑚無異，但它在漆黑的深海之中會發著微微的亮光，而且整顆都是晶瑩透明的。相傳人魚族只要把這種珊瑚磨成粉狀，在服用後就可以變成人類，脫離大海的一群。但這種珊瑚除了尋找過程十分危險困難之外，也要使用者付出沈重的代價。那就是  
-  
他們不能跟人類接吻。  
-  
接吻，是表達愛最直接的方式。透過雙唇觸碰，唇齒相交來表達對對方的愛意，深情，和珍愛。是戀人確認關係的一環，是令關係變親密的一環，是將承諾，感情柔合而成的動作。吃了粉末，權順榮可以以人類方式愛知勳，只是，他不能接吻。  
-  
權順榮握緊了拳頭，他覺得他願意承受這樣的懲罰，如果他可以愛知勳，可以跟他在一起，跨過海陸邊界，不能親吻算得上什麼？只要能愛知勳，這樣就足夠了  
-  
權順榮開始翻找著轉說中的珊瑚的位置，他確定他要這樣做，並且義無反顧。現在他最擔心的，是知勳的心意。  
-  
-  
「知勳，你現在成績很不錯，我們公司十分重視你這樣的人才，我們決定跟你簽兩年多合約。」  
-  
唱片公司的老闆整會見李知勳，李知勳確實很厲害，他這個老本行走江湖幾十年，也萬萬想不到一個木浦鄉下人能夠有如此高的音樂造詣。而最令他打開沿街的是李知勳的吸金力，短短兩個月，便輕易捧紅多個新團。這樣的人才可遇不可求，一定要牢牢抓住。  
-  
知勳一臉悠哉悠哉地翻看合約內容，看完了以後，以一副高傲的姿態盯著老闆，神情像極了那些高姿態的貴族貓。老闆洞悉了知勳的用意，他恭敬地開口說  
-  
「啊，李知勳先生，你對合約有什麼問題嗎？」  
-  
李志勳咧嘴一笑，說  
「我有一個簡單的請求。」


	10. Chapter 10

10  
彎彎的月牙高掛，海面映著淺黃色的白月光，波光粼粼的。整個木浦市陷入一片寧靜，只剩下一波波的浪濤聲，在海灘沙沙作響。在這個寂靜的夜裡，權順榮出發了。  
-  
他努力地擺動尾巴，一直游一直游，游到了海中深處，一個未知的地方。海洋浩瀚無邊，即使權順榮是人魚，從小他就被叮囑有關深海的危險。深海十分安靜和黑暗，是連光線也穿透不到的地方，裡面住著的生物，到現在也未曾被清晰紀錄。  
-  
深海的壓力十分高，權順榮平常是生活在淺海的珊瑚礁區域的，一深潛，便感受到龐大的壓力將他的耳膜堵住。作為人魚，他對海底高壓的承受能力已經比人類高，但也未至於可以像深海生物一般，自由的在海底暢泳。  
-  
已經深潛了大約三百米，但權順榮還是找不到那一顆傳說中的透明珊瑚。他身邊的生物一個比一個奇特，有發光的白色蝦，腦袋上掛著一個圓形發光體的魚。深海是他從未涉足的，而這裏原來是真的充拆了很多奇型怪狀的東西，還有未知的危險。突然間，順榮有點害怕，在這一片寂靜，這一片黑暗，就只有他一個，孤身一人。  
-  
如果有什麼差池，也許他會就這樣死去。  
-  
不遠處，他看到了一個發光體，那個東西閃著白光，外型跟普通的珊瑚十分相似。那個就是傳說中的透明珊瑚！權順榮用盡身上的力氣游向珊瑚，可是他愈是向下遊，海底壓力就變得愈大。權順榮覺得他不只耳膜堵塞，漸漸連視力和觸覺也變得模糊。  
-  
「還差一點點，就差一點點......」權順榮竭力伸長自己的手臂，終於，他碰到了那顆透明珊瑚。在碰到的一剎那，他感覺到一股暖流滲入手心，那顆珊瑚散發微微的橙光，看上去美麗又神聖。權順榮深呼一口氣，把透明珊瑚拔出。他終於得到了，只要有了透明珊瑚，他就可以跟李知勳在一起了。  
-  
權順榮再一次擺動魚尾向上游，身體卻像脱了力般，完全使不出任何力氣。他變成了一個失重的太空人，在深海裡飄蕩著。權順榮的意識十分迷糊，他甚至不知道自己正往海面還是海底游，不管前後左右，包圍一身的都只是黑壓壓的海洋。權順榮只懂握緊手中的珊瑚，這無論如何也不可失掉的東西。  
-  
漸漸，他失去了意識。  
-  
-  
「李先生你有什麼請求我們都很樂意答應的。」坐在知勳對面的唱片公司老闆恭敬地回應著。李知勳認真了起來，他說  
「我以後的創作都要在木浦完成，我等音樂作品完成後，我會寄給首爾的公司做檢驗。如果你們又什麼需要跟我談的話，也請你們到木浦找我。」老闆聽了以後，睜圓了眼睛，眼中閃過了一陣怒火。他回答說  
「李先生，木浦多遠你知道嗎？我們公司的總部可是在首爾，你這樣的要求也太難為我們了吧？」李知勳依然一臉淡定，他好像早預到老闆的反應，李知勳微笑著說  
「好吧，要我來首爾也不是不行，可是我一年內逗留於首爾的時間不可以多於一個月。」  
唱片公司的老闆氣得咬牙切齒，牙齒的碰撞咯咯作響。他差點氣得要把這個高傲的新作家除名，可是一想到他帶來的利潤，人氣，把他這所中型公司帶大的能力，只得把所有的怒火壓在胸口。但這位老闆也絕不可以如此輕易的妥協，他起碼要得到一個合理的解釋。  
「你在首爾做創作又什麼問題？怎麼非得要去木浦？」  
李知勳會心一笑說  
「木浦是我的故鄉，是我的靈感泉源。只有那邊的海灘和微風才能令我的創作得心應手，就這樣而已。」  
唱片公司老闆已經氣得沒話好說了，況且這些就是創作人都有的所謂藝術家脾氣吧。老闆舉手投降，答應了李知勳的要求。  
-  
事實上，木浦除了海灘和微風，還有一個他所惦掛著的人，一個驅使他回到木浦的最大原因。  
-  
-  
「權順榮！權順榮！」皇后靠在權順榮的身上，瘋狂的喊著權順榮的名字。一大清早，權順榮就不見了，大家都十分焦急，找他找了整個早上。幸好眼利的將軍崔勝澈發現深海之中一點異常的微光，一把救起了權順榮。  
-  
權順榮的手中還拿著透明珊瑚，他渾身一片慘白，遲遲都沒有起來。母后拿開了權順榮手中的透明珊瑚，他知道這個孩子想做什麼。她氣急敗壞，氣自己沒有好好跟順榮談清楚，搞得要順榮去冒這麼打點危險，還要摒棄人魚身分，當個人類！  
-  
皇后趴在權順榮的胸口上，撕聲裂肺的哭泣著。此時有另一把聲音正同時大叫這權順榮的名字，那把聲音皇后並不熟悉，是一把薄薄的，有點尖的男生正大喊著權順榮。  
-  
皇后仰頭一看，海面上出現了一個人影，是權順榮之前帶來的那個人，是那個權順榮所惦掛的人類！  
-  
權順榮的意識非常薄弱，他覺得自己好像擱淺在一個淺灘上，不論他如何努力，他也睜不開眼睛，嘴巴也發不出一個音節。他不知道他躺了多久，他迷失了自己，他只依稀記得他有一樣很重要的東西那在手裏，而耳邊傳來了很多混亂的聲音，全都是哀怨和哭泣聲，他到底怎麼了？  
-  
他又聽到，有很多人正呼喚他的名字，有一把聲音特別熟悉。一聽到那一把聲音他的心就會定下來，所有風風雨雨也會平息下來。啊，他好喜歡這把聲音，他想再聽多一點。奇怪了，他的眼角竟然溢出了一滴淚水，他竟然哭了。然後，淚水像是斷了線的珠子，一直滑落。啊！他想起了！這把聲音！這個人！讓他朝思暮想的這個人！是李知勳！李知勳！  
-  
李知勳的喊聲逐漸瓦解了權順榮眼前的黑暗，沈寂的四周透出了光芒，權順榮朝著光芒走去，他看到了！  
-  
「權順榮！你終於醒了！你醒了！」更多的淚水從皇后的眼角溢出，分不清是憤怒還是喜悅的淚，皇后繼續喊「權順榮你怎麼這麼傻！你竟然想服用透明珊瑚！你這麼狠心的一個人！」權順榮沒有爭辯，相反，他竟然綻開了一個微笑，開心地跟皇后說  
「母后，我再也不會找透明珊瑚了，他來了，他回來了！人類並不是你口中的那樣善變，那樣的貪新忘舊，母后，我要找他！我要找他！」  
-  
魚尾一躍，權順榮衝到了水面。他看到了那個瘦削的男孩，他所喜歡的人，正直直的站在海邊，大喊著他的名字。李知勳被水花濺到了，一回頭便看見了權順榮。  
「什麼呀，我叫了這麼久你才......」李知勳陷入了一個緊緊的懷抱之中，權順榮把頭埋在李知勳的肩窩，像一隻驚恐的小狗般，在他柔軟的肩窩裏亂蹭，大力攝取他身上的氣味。  
「你回來了！你沒有忘記我！你沒有忘記我！」李知勳感覺到肩膀有點濡濕的感覺「啊！權順榮！你竟然哭了！」 李知勳失笑了，得意地調侃著權順榮。  
-  
「我...我以為你已經忘記我了...永遠都不會來了。」權順榮這下才鬆開手，直直地看著李知勳。權順榮的眼珠佈滿了血絲，眼淚盈盈像一顆晶瑩的玻璃珠，眼周紅撲撲的。這一副可憐模樣看得李知勳心痛，強悍的順榮竟然在他面前露出如此脆弱的神緒。李知勳輕手擦走順榮臉上的淚珠  
「順榮，不要哭，我以後都不會走了。那邊的公司答應我了，我可以在木浦創作，然後寄給他們。」  
-  
權順榮覺得開心又擔心，是他太自私嗎？「知勳，我告訴你，你可以繼續追夢的，我只要服用透明珊瑚，我就可以變成人類，放棄海裏的皇位，放棄一切。」知勳遙遙頭，他拍拍權順榮的胸口，頓時滿臉通紅，羞答答的說  
「不用了順榮，你不需要為我改變。你當個人魚，又或是當個人魚皇都好，我也不介意，因為...」  
-  
「我喜歡你。」  
-  
知勳勇敢地抬起頭顱，虔誠地跟權順榮表白。權順榮的心跳如雷鳴，他感受到前所未有的興奮和激動。他愛這個人，想把他陷入自己的骨子裡，捧在手心上愛護著。而如今，這個人給了他最佳的回應，最好的承諾。  
-  
權順榮輕輕地抱著知勳的臉頰，他的手還微微抖著，動作生澀卻又帶點可愛。慢慢他覆上了知勳的嘴唇，落下了輕輕的一吻。  
-  
END


End file.
